Graire and Velsea
by Harvest the Bubblegum
Summary: Which do you prefer? Graire or Velsea? Please, review. Graire: DONE. Velsea: DONE.
1. Glares

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. This idea has been bugging me last night so I just have to write it. YEAH. Anyway, I'm sorry if I can't update 'Love Drabbles.' I've already written two chapters but somehow, I can't find it. I think my brother is behind this *glares at Baba*, and I was side tracked. I was staring at Danny Phantom pictures all day. =))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**--**

**GRAIRE**

**G-**lares

--

"Hey! Watch it!"

"What?!" she yelled back, standing up. "You're the one who's not paying attention on the way!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he stood up.

"Who are you, then?!"

Ah, yes. The typical love story. 'Boy meets girl, girl hates boy, boy seduces girl, end of story,' but we're still on the 'boy meets girl, girl hates boy' part.

They glared at each other, their blue eyes blazing with anger and frustration.

He was already having a bad day. He woke up at 9:30 am, he spilled his milk all over his food, he was late for work (obviously), his grandfather yelled at him, again and now, _this_: A girl bumped into him, _hard_, which caused him to fall on his 'behind.'

The girl, one the other hand, was having the worse _week_ of her life. Yesterday, she found out that the so-called paradise in the newspaper was a wreck. She sold everything to buy the farm, but what did she get? _Shit._

Today, she had a back pain. The bed was not that comfortable, and little did she know that _her _house doesn't have a kitchen. She had to run all over town just to look for a place that serves food.

Thank, goddess she found Doug's Inn.

Now, she met this _jerk_. It was clearly his fault. How can he see with that cap on? It's totally covering his eyes! And he's blaming her for making him fall on his butt. She fell, too!

The man snorted and walked off, leaving the blonde.

"You didn't apologize, jerk!"

He ignored her and kept walking on the opposite direction of the girl.

**--**

**Yay! It's short! Only one page! Okay, off to next chapter.**


	2. Reminisce

**Author's Note: Another chapter. Okay. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… blah blah.**

**--**

**GRAIRE**

**R-**eminisce

--

She looked at the man sleeping beside her.

It has been five and a half seasons since she first met him.

They hated each other with a fiery passion. They couldn't be left alone in a room without killing each other, but it all changed on the Spring Thanksgiving. Who knew that Gray would bother to give her a cookie?

"_This is for the glaring contests we had." He handed her the cookie, chuckling. "Thank you for being that someone who I can pour all my anger after grandpa yells at me."_

_She looked confused but took the cookie, nonetheless. "Um, you're welcome?" she said, unsure. "Is that a compliment, Gray?"_

"_Um, yes?"_

She giggled at the memory. Since then, Gray started to offer her a hand on the farm chores like, watering the plants, feeding the cows… you know, stuff like that.

But there is one thing he wouldn't do.

Feed the chickens.

"_Gray, I can handle the chickens." She pushed him out of the coop. "Besides, they don't like strangers."_

"_I can do it."_

_She looked at him. She can see that he was willing to take care of the chickens. "Fine." She agreed. "Be careful, though. They might peck on your head." She left him and watered the crops._

_Minutes later, she heard screaming._

"_Claire!" Gray yelled, running towards her. "Your chickens are demonic!"_

"_Told you so."_

"_Well," he panted, "at least I learned a lesson today."_

"_What lesson?"_

"_Never ever request to feed a farmer's chicken."_

She laughed, waking up the man beside her.

"You're laughing at two in the morning." He stated, yawning. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just reminiscing, honey," she said, smiling and touched his face, "about our past and all."

"Oh." He kissed her gently on the lips and lied down. "Good luck with that. I'm going back to sleepin'. Love you. Night."

"_Mornight_, Gray."

He didn't answer; instead, he gave her a snore, which meant he was already asleep.

"Now, back to more recalling…"

**--**

**Two pages! Eh, eh? Gosh, I'm hungry… Crap! There's no rice! Okay, time for a quick break, then, back to more typin' and publishin'! Anyway (man, I'm hooked up with that word), _Mornight_ is some word our class has invented. You know, the combination of Day and Night.  
**

**Oh yes, which do you prefer? Graire or Velsea? I like both, but AmethystOcean rocks my world. Go DannyxSam!**


	3. Azure

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm hungry, there's no rice, I have no idea what our 'ulam' is, but I know it's something I don't like. Brain's not functioning well because of hunger. Dang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters… YEAH YEAH, BLAH.**

**--**

**GRAIRE**

**A-**zure

--

Ann listed the food she ordered and retreated back to the kitchen.

"Finally taking a break, Claire?"

"Yeah," she turned to the red-headed man on the counter. "Life on the farm is sure hard work."

"I wouldn't know." Doug laughed.

Out of the blue, a boy was sitting in front of her, placing his cap on the table. "Can I sit here?"

"You already are."

Ann came back with Claire's food: A Caesar Salad and Cheese Macaroni, for the drink, a glass of Mountain Fizz, and Chocolate Milkshake for desert.

Gray jeered at the woman's choice of food. "Seriously, you're going to gain a lot of weight if you keep eating those."

Her eye twitched, putting down the fork. "You—" she paused, recalling that they are enemies no more. "Thank you for pointing that out, Gray."

"Wait," Ann interjected, clearly confused, "no yelling? No witty banter?" she was gaping. "Is it the apocalypse already?"

Claire chuckled and calmed down the woman. "Gray and I had a truce," she explained. "We realized that fighting is for children. We're adults, for crying out loud."

"Immature adults."

The blonde glared at the red-head. "Don't you have orders to fetch?"

"Oh, speaking of that," Gray intervened. "Give me a plate of baked corn and a glass of grape juice."

"Would it kill you to say please?"

With that, she went to the kitchen. Claire giggled at Ann's pun, which earned a 'hmph' from the man.

"So…" she started, "are your eyes azure?"

"What?"

"I was asking you if your eyes are sky blue."

Gray looked at her weirdly. "My eyes are blue," he replied, "and that was very random."

"I know…" she smiled sheepishly, "but I think your eyes are azure."

"They're blue, I tell you," he said, glaring at her. "I'm the one who has them."

"Jeez, calm down. It was just an opinion." She frowned, sipping her drink. "You have anger issues, really."

"I-I do?"

She took a bite on the vegetable. "Yeah." She pointed her fork towards him. "You take things way too seriously."

"I don't!" he bellowed.

"Lower your voice, please." They looked at Ann, who was carrying Gray's food. "Here's your order, Gray." She placed the food on the table. "I heard what you two were talking about," she said. "Claire's right. You take things too seriously."

He paid her, biting his baked corn. "Okay, I get it. I'll try to calm myself down next time."

The girls rolled their eyes and Ann walked away.

"I still think you're eyes are azure."

"What is your deal?"

"Wow." She clapped her hands. "You were completely calm when you said that. Congratulations."

"So that was a test?"

"Maybe."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "They're blue."

"But they're azure to me."

He sighed, giving up. "Suit yourself."

**--**

**Oh, yes, I just had to HAVE a writer's block NOW. POOP. CRAP. Stupid GHI (an Adventist who watches that show… Tsk. Tsk.). Grr…**

**Reviews, please.**


	4. Infatuation

**Author's Note: Okay, I have to play the piano soon so MAYBE, this will be shorter than the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know that already.**

**--**

**GRAIRE**

**I-**nfatuation

--

He was starting to like her.

He wasn't sure if she likes him.

He shouldn't have given her the cookie last Spring Thanksgiving. That was the time he realized that he was _crushing_ on her.

That was a mistake.

He knew that helping her on the farm was a bad idea. That will only push further the emotion he was feeling for her, but he brushed it off, 'cause he was only thinking of spending time with her.

That was another mistake.

Now, he was walking to _her_ farm. He knows that she's done with her chores – he helped her this morning – but he just wanted to visit, to check if she's okay. He guessed that it was fine; they're best friends after all.

Now, that was the _biggest _mistake he did.

You can't fall for your best friend. That's just wrong.

He reached his destination, and the first thing he saw was a figure of a woman, sitting under her apple tree. He walked on her direction, grinning.

He patted her on the back, saying, "Hello."

"Hey, Gray," she greeted him, a smile plastered on her face. "What're you doing here?"

"Visiting you."

--

**Okay. I just had to stop there. Two more letters to go and it's Velsea! Wee!**


	5. Relationship

**Author's Note: I decided that I should continue 'Love Drabbles' after I finish this. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own HM.**

**--**

**GRAIRE**

**R-**elationship

--

It has been a season since he revealed his love for her. He didn't know what came into him. He just had to say it. It was like his brave side buried deep inside of him took control and said the words. Those three words.

'_I love you.'_

The best part was, she said it back, and kissed him.

They sat on the same apple tree where he told her he liked her, and kissed her senseless.

Ah, yes, he loved apple trees since then.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"For all the females here in Mineral Town," she said, looking at him, "why'd you pick me?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "You're one of a kind." He patted her head. "Besides, they're all taken."

"So, if they weren't taken, you'd date them?"

"Hell, no."

She giggled, leaning on his shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Isn't this nice?"

"What's nice?"

"You and me, sitting under a tree, cuddling." She giggled again. "This rarely happens." She paused. "We're so busy with work," She sighed, closing her eyes, "but I'm glad time hasn't taken our love away."

"Well, let's cherish the moment."

They sat in silence; the wind and the rustling grass can be heard in the background. Birds chirped melodiously.

This was the right moment.

He took out the blue feather from his pocket. "Claire," he said, showing her the feather, "will you be mine forever?"

--

**Yay. Cliffie. One more letter! Yes! I can't believe I've written five chapters in one day! Must finish this story today! *Does the El Tigre pose* THIS, I swear!**


	6. Engagement

**Author's Note: Okay, last chapter for Graire. MUST FINISH!**

**Disclaimer: Blah. Moon. Not. Harvest. Own.**

**--**

**GRAIRE**

**E-**ngagement

--

He took out the blue feather from his pocket. "Claire," he said, showing her the feather, "will you be mine forever?"

He caught her off guard. She was not expecting that.

Her mouth hung open, trying to ponder what just happened.

'_Did Gray just propose to me?'_

"Claire?" he snapped his fingers. "Are you okay?"

Finally, she comprehended what was happening. Yes, he did propose to her, and he's expecting an answer from her.

She composed herself and said, "Gray…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can wait. You don't have to give—"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

He almost jumped in joy by hearing those words, but he refrained himself from doing that; embarrassing himself in front of his future wife.

_Wife._

Yes, she was going to be his wife.

"You have no idea how you made me so happy."

She kissed him fully on the lips. "And you have no idea how long have I been waiting for you to ask that."

"So…" he fidgeted, "when's our wedding?"

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks, then." He hugged her. "Should we tell everyone now?"

"There's always a tomorrow."

They kissed again and sat down.

There, they cuddled under the tree, enjoying every minute that they're still boyfriend/girlfriend.

--

**Okay, back aches people. I have to stop now. I need to play the piano and practice my song. I'm going to sing tonight at our church. Wee.**

'**Velsea' will be written and ****maybe**** will be finished tomorrow. Six chapters. Yessss.**


	7. Veil

**Author's Note: 'Kay. Another chapter! Thank you for the nice reviews people! Now, it's time for VELSEA! Yeahhhh!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**--**

**VELSEA**

**V-**eil

--

Lanna and Sabrina fixed her dress; Natalie was holding her bouquet and Julia was placing the veil on her head.

"You're so pretty in that dress, Chel!" Lanna exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I'm sure your future hubby will gape and drool!"

Natalie snickered, imagining the man gaping and drooling. "He'll look totally weird."

Everybody in the room laughed as smoothed out everything.

"Okay," the blonde started, putting her hands on her hips. "Everything is ready. Let's go now."

They nodded and left Chelsea's house.

--

"Dude, relax." Denny said, trying to calm down the groom. "She'll be here any minute. Just, chill, 'kay?"

"How can I relax?!" Vaughn yelled, pacing. "What if she tripped and fell on her face?! There'll be no wedding!"

"That's some brain he has," Mark whispered to Denny, which made him chuckle.

Five minutes have passed, Vaughn was pacing as Denny and Mark tried to calm him down. Alisa was escorting everyone to their seats; Eliza was sitting peacefully on her seat before Charlie took her basket of flowers.

"She's here!"

The five girls entered the building, Chelsea was at the center, Lanna and Natalie was at her right, Sabrina on her left and Julia behind her. She was the 'Maid of Honor,' obviously.

They walked down the foyer, smiling.

Vaughn met Chelsea and grabbed her hand. "You're so beautiful in that dress," he whispered, causing the brunette to blush.

"Thank you all for coming on this joyous day," Alisa said. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Vaughn and Chelsea."

"Truly we are blessed to bear witness to such a joyous occasion." Nathan turned to Vaughn. "Vaughn, do you take Chelsea as your wife to love and honor as long as you live?"

"I do."

He turned to Chelsea. "Vaughn, do you take Chelsea as your wife to love and honor as long as you live?"

"I do."

The priest smile and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

When he said that, Vaughn pulled Chelsea on chaste kiss. "I love you," he said as he pulled away."

"I love you, too."

"May your life together be blessed with happiness!"

Everyone clapped as the newly wed coupled walked outside the church.

--

"Aw! I know that they're going to be happy living together!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I am the Harvest Goddess!"

"Uh-huh." The Witch Princess crossed her arms. "They do look cute together." Then, she started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she said. "I can't stand being with you even for five minutes!"

The Harvest Goddess glared at her and rang the bells for the couple.

--

**Okay… I'm having writer's block again and my head kind of hurts. My idiot brother poured alcohol into a container and lighted it. Moron.**

**Anyway, I might change my pen name to 'Harvest the Bubblegum' because my brother's blackmailing me. So… yeah. **


	8. Earphones

**Author's Note: Dang… My head hurts. My brother's playing with fire. Now, he poured alcohol and a bunch of perfumes. Gahh. Idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**--**

**VELSEA**

**E-**earphones

--

"…_Show up on my doorstep, with a bouquet…"_

"Hey, Chels."

The rancher turned to him and waved. "Hi, Vaughn!" she yelled, watering her crops.

"Why are you screaming?!"

"What?!"

He removed her earphones, getting restless. "I said, 'why are you screaming?!'"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you're yelling at me!"

There was a pause before they broke into a fit of laughter.

"O-okay," she said as she composed herself, "what brings you here, cowboy?"

"I got nowhere else to go to." He smiled sheepishly, putting his hands on his pockets, "and I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He stood there silently, arguing with himself if he should tell her or not. What if she didn't like him back? Their friendship would be ruined.

What if she _did_ like him back?

He thought about it over and over.

Seven minutes had past… he hasn't talked yet.

Ten minutes… still, he was standing there like an idiot.

He took a deep breath, head down and said, "Chelsea, I really, really like you."

No answer came.

'_Shit.' _He thought, grinding his teeth. _'Shit, shit, shit…'_

Little did he know that Chelsea wasn't listening to him, instead, she was listening to her iPod.

'…_Every sky was your own kind of blue…'_

He looked up, confused why the brunette was singing. Then, it came to him. She put her earphones back and started singing along with the song.

He sighed in relief and Chelsea noticed that he was done standing and doing nothing.

"Sorry, I got impatient." She removed the earphones. "What was it you're going to tell me?"

"I already told you that."

"I didn't hear you!"

"Then, forget it," he said. "I'll tell you again at the right time."

The rancher shrugged and continued to water her crops. "Want to help me with my chores?"

"What do I have to do?"

"You can feed the animals if you want to."

"Okay."

He started to walk towards the barn, whistling. _'Today was not the right time to tell her.'_ he grinned. "Thank goddess for earphones."

--

**I think that was dumb. I mean, I have writer's block and a head ache. Curse you stupid brother of mine! I assure you, tomorrow, you'll wake up in a deserted island. And when you try to get up, a baboon will attack you and hit you with a bat!**

**Anyway, I am going to finish this tomorrow. I need to rest my head. Oh, and 'Love Drabbles' will be on HIATUS! I have classes on Monday and I can't update on the weekends. I am a busy school girl. All I do is study, study, study. It's worth it though; I'm always on the top. But I have to study extra hard this year; I'm a junior and high grades is a must! So, yeah. Tah tah, people!**

**Don't forget to give a review! Thank you!**


	9. Lies

**Author's Note: Hello, people! I just got home from church. Anyways, I'm terribly sorry if I didn't get to finish this yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. Anyway, I'll try to finish this as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**--**

**VELSEA**

**L-**ies

--

Last two weeks she held his hand while they were walking on the beach. Out of the blue, she asked him what it felt like to hold her hand.

He wanted to tell her that he loved it; that he wanted her hand to be on his forever, but he told her that it felt like holding his sister's hand.

_Lie._

Last Thursday, she hugged him, thanking him for helping her with her chores. He hugged her back.

Then, he kept telling himself: It's just a friendly gesture.

_Lie._

Just this Wednesday, they kissed on the meadow, just to know what it felt like. Yes, he wanted to tell her that he wants to kiss her again; to kiss her as his wife.

But, he told her that it was like kissing a tree.

_Lie._

Now, she had just asked him what he felt for her, if it's just simply friendship or something more.

He wanted to tell her that he wants to be something more than just a friend, but he was afraid that if he _did_ tell her and things wouldn't work out, they'd stop seeing each other.

"Best friends, Chels," he said, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

She looked upset, like she wanted to be _his_ special someone. She sighed and said, "Yeah, _best friends._"

_Lies._

--

**Glad that was done. Okay, I'll try to finish another chapter while my parents aren't home yet.**


	10. Secret Admirer

**Author's Note: Okayyy… Today's Saturday and I will try to finish this chappie now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**--**

**VELSEA**

**S-**ecret Admirer

--

She opened her mailbox, finding an envelope. It's really not that surprising, I mean, she barely gets a letter from someone. Actually, this is the _first_ time she got a letter since she started living on the island.

She opened it and noticed that the paper smelled like lilacs, her favorite flower. She read the letter which said:

_Dear Chelsea,_

I want to tell you I want you here with me, if only for one night. I live day to day thinking of you. I picture in my mind everything about you, as if you were really here beside me. When I fall asleep I dream that you're next to me and I can feel your skin underneath my hand. I dream of you running your hands through my hair.

My world is spinning; I can feel defeat, why can't I sleep? Why does my throat close whenever you speak? My heart breaks just to be around you. I take in the way you move, the way you talk, and the way you smell whenever you are around. My eyes directed down when your gaze falls upon me, that bashful smile. My unspoken attraction is enough to fill up volumes.

You have taken up residence in my mind. I want so badly for you to tell me everything I want to hear, but you won't. I want you to tell me that you want me, but you won't. Every time I think of you I can feel the butterflies fluttering inside me. You don't notice the way I look at you; maybe it's because you only see me as a friend and nothing more, but when I look at you, nothing could turn my eyes away.

As I sit here watching the sun set into the horizon, my heart sinks with it. My pain is my entire fault; when will I learn? You would never want me. I'm not perfect or anything important. I have to let the dream of you and me go, for I am a man with an unrequited crush.

My secret,

White Horse

She gasped. Who the heck was this _White Horse_? Was it someone in the island? Was this person a secret admirer? Was it _Vaughn_? She hoped so.

Many questions ran through her mind. If only she knew who this person was, she wouldn't be having a problem. What if this person turns out to be a stalker? What would she do? She never really liked stalkers. They creep her out. Who wouldn't be?

She read it over and over, hoping that she might decode who wrote this letter. Nothing came to her mind. It was well-written, a _real_ love letter from a secret admirer.

She sighed, giving up. She put the note inside her rucksack and did her chores.

After all, she'll find out sooner or later.

--

**That love letter was hard to find! I was too lazy to even make one. Besides, I've never written, received and read a love letter before. Gak. When I found it, I was like, "This is it!" and then I noticed that it was kind of girly. So I read the 'Dear, [name],' and the name was **_**Christopher**_**! I have no idea who that guy was. I have to edit it to make it look manlier, but I think I failed. Whaddaya guys think?**

**Please, don't forget to review. It will be appreciated even if it is a flame. That way, I'd learn from my mistakes! See, you're helping!**


	11. Emerald

**Author's Note: Another chapter. I really hope I can finish this tonight. Must type more words! Must not have writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: Screw it. I don't own anything!**

**--**

**VELSEA**

**E**-merald

--

She was flattered, but at the same time troubled. She has been receiving gifts from her _secret admirer _aka, 'White Horse.'

Last week she received a bouquet: lilacs, lilies, roses and tulips.

Last Tuesday a box of chocolates were delivered to her.

Just this Thursday, she was given a pair of gold earrings, with an Emerald as its main attraction.

At first she really did think it was _Vaughn_ who was showering her with all of these gifts, but she was proven wrong. First of all, when she told him about her secret admirer, his face darkened and he looked upset, second, if it _was_ Vaughn, why would he give her an emerald instead of an amethyst? He knew that was her favorite jewel, next was emerald.

She was very distressed. She hoped that it really was Vaughn; she hoped that he finally grew a backbone to tell her how he felt, but she had made a mistake.

She finished her chores for the day, wanting to spend time with her best friend. At the moment she passed by her house, she noticed that Vaughn was standing in front of her door, holding something: a rectangular box.

She walked closer to him. "Yo', Vaughn, man!" she patted him on the back. "Why're ya here?"

"Since when did you go ghetto?"

"I never did."

He chuckled and handed her the box. "Here," he said, suddenly looking very displeased. "The mail guy gave it to me this morning."

She frowned, taking the box. "Thanks."

"Aren't you going to see what's inside?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious what the guy gave you this time."

She looked at him carefully, hoping that he might just be acting; hoping that he really did give those presents, but no, he wasn't acting at all.

"Fine." She removed the cover and she gasped at what she saw. It was a necklace, which definitely looked like the earrings, but with an emerald heart.

She couldn't help but wear it. What sane woman wouldn't?

"Hey, look," Vaughn said, trying to refrain himself from sounding very jealous, "there's a letter inside."

She grabbed the letter and read it out loud: _I give you my heart, will you take it?_

She tried not to look at Vaughn, but at the corner of her eye, she can see that his eyes were glazing with jealousy and betrayal.

--

**Wee! I got that idea from somewhere. Lalala. Oh gosh, it's quarter to nine. I bet my parents will be here in any minute! Gaah!**


	12. Apple

**Author's Note: Hi! How are you guys? It's been a while, eh? My gosh, I feel so guilty. Anyway, this is the last chapter… yay! Okay… I'm going to start typing the story now. Wait. Okay. Now. Oh yes, beware mean flamers. If my best friend sees your review, she'll crush you emotionally. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**--**

**VELSEA**

**A-**pple

**--**

'Dear Goddess, I pray that this man is Vaughn.'

She held the letter on her hand, the emerald necklace on the other.

She was lying on her bed for quite some time now, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help herself from keep lying down and figuring out who 'he' was.

She desperately wants to know.

Suddenly, a knock came and snapped her from her thoughts. She got up and quickly opened the door.

"Hey Vaughn," she greeted the man on her doorstep politely, like she always does. "What're you doing here?"

"I decided to slack off today." He yawned, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She fake-glared at him. "So, I'm your slack-buddy now, huh?" She crossed her arms and looked at him carefully. "What the bloody hell are you doing here on a bloody Friday?"

"I already told you that."

"You were supposed to leave the island yesterday."

"Yeah, well," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the blue sky. "My boat kind of left me."

She chuckled and said, "Aw, poor cowboy."

"What?" he said, shrugging. "Don't you want to spend the day with dear ol' Vaughn?"

"You're acting weird today."

"Weird in what way?"

"Weird in a weird way."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That—" laugh, "didn't make—" laugh, "any sense!"

"Yeah," he said in between laughs.

They stood there laughing for some time. Then, they composed themselves and Chelsea asked him where he wanted to relax.

"Let's go to the meadow."

"Okay."

It was a long walk from Chelsea's ranch to the meadow. Along the way, they talked, laughed. What made the brunette roll over the ground was Vaughn's 'candy' story.

_Flashback:_

"_Ooh, banana."_

"_Orange?"_

"_What the hell is this?" he said as he laid on the sofa. "New candy?"_

"_The fun starts when you buy one."_

"_I wonder why it's called like that." He got up and turned off the TV. "I swear, I'm going to purchase those candies when I get the chance!"_

_--_

_He grabbed a pack of the 'candies' and went to the counter._

"_I don't mean to pry, but are you and your girlfriend pretty intense?"_

"_Say what?"_

"_I'm sorry if I offended you," the woman on the counter apologized. She put the pack on the plastic and handed it to the confused man. "Five dollars, please."_

_He handed her the money and snatched the plastic from the lady. He started walking away when he heard, "Come again and good luck!"_

_He was confused but went straight to his apartment._

_--_

"_Okay, let's see how tasty these candies are." He grinned as he opened the pack. Once it was open, he took the 'object' out and stared at it. He stared at it for a very long time. Then, his eye twitched. "What the hell is this?!" He threw the object away and immediately went to the kitchen to wash his hands. "Damn it," he whispered to himself, blushing. "I'm stupid enough to think it was candy."_

--

She couldn't stop laughing at Vaughn's tale. He's so dim-witted sometimes. He didn't even realize that he was buying a condom instead of a pack of new branded candy.

"It was an honest mistake, Chels," he said, getting a little aggravated. "Will you please stop laughing now?"

"Maybe." She giggled. "Hey! Maybe you do have a girlfriend and you two are **pretty intense.**"

His eyes widened as his face started to glow. "I-I do not!"

"Vaughn has a girlfriend! Vaughn has a girlfriend!" She chanted, clapping her hands together.

"Stop it or I'll carry you and lock you up in your house."

"No thanks," she said, shaking her head. "Your girlfriend might be jealous."

"I told you, I don't have one."

They arrived at the meadow but still, Chelsea wouldn't stop making fun of Vaughn and his 'girlfriend.'

"So, does she say stuff like, 'Oh Vaughn, please go to the shop and buy some condoms! You know how we are!" she teased.

"Stop it, Chelsea." He glared at her, completely annoyed from the rancher's actions.

She pouted and crossed her arms like a child. "Fine, you fun stopper."

He cocked his eyebrows at her. "'Fun Stopper'?"

She stuck out her tongue and sat down. She motioned him to take a seat beside her.

"So, what's it like to travel all around the world, Vaughn?"

"Boring and nauseating."

She chuckled and sighed. "I think it's exciting."

"If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't say that."

They sat in silence, taking in the scenery. The wind blew softly, the grass rustled and the sun shone happily. Yes, today was indeed a wonderful day to relax and forget all their troubles.

"Um, Chels?"

"Yeah?" she turned to him, her blue eyes shining.

He gulped. This is the perfect time to admit what he was doing. "Have you found out who gave you those multiple love letters?"

Her smile turned into a frown. She looked down her lap and said, "No."

"What about the gifts?"

"No."

He took a deep breath as he inched away from her. "I-I know who it was," he said, his voice was shivering.

She looked up, smiling. She looked relieved, but not completely. "Well, who is it?"

He removed his hat and scratched his head. It was now or never.

"It was me."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked confused. "Say what?"

"It was ME," He said coolly.

"It was you…" she trailed off, pondering what he have just said.

_Did he just confess that it was him all along?_

_Duh. That's what the 'ME' stands for._

_But how could he afford those stuff?_

_He's rich, woman._

_Where'd he get this ideas?_

_Internet._

"Are you okay?"

His voice made her come back to reality. "Yes…"

"So, do you take it?"

"Take what?"

"My heart."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I gave it to you last week and you never gave me an answer."

"How am I supposed to give you an answer? I don't even know it was you that time."

"Is that a yes?"

"Just answer my questions."

"What are your questions?"

She took out the emerald necklace and the emerald earrings from her pocket. "Why'd you give me an emerald instead of an amethyst?"

"So you wouldn't easily guess that it was me."

"Clever." She smirked and said, "That love letter was so girly. Did you write it?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean by that?"

His sweat dropped from his forehead. "I copied it from the internet."

"So it wasn't from your heart!"

He raised his hands in defense and yelled, "I edited it!"

She glared at him and stood up. "Good enough."

"Are you done with the Q and A?"

"No." she looked at him sternly. "I just remembered that you lied to me."

"About what?"

"About the mail man."

"I'm sorry."

"You better."

He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to struggle. He held her close and said, "Am I a good actor or what?"

"Yeah you were." She grinned at the contact. "Where'd you learn to act?"

"It's in my genes, I guess." He let go of her and made her face him. "I won the best actor award when I was five in a school play."

"Betcha' you were pretty cute back then."

He ignored her statement and kissed her full on the lips. He wasn't sure what he was doing; he wasn't even sure if she'd kiss him back instead of pushing him away slapping him on the face.

He was nervous but relaxed when he noticed that she was kissing him back.

_Goddess, what am I supposed to do now?_

He had never kissed a girl since he was born. Come to think of it, this was his first kiss. Since this was his first time, he decided to put his tongue in her mouth: just like in his sister's romance novels.

He forced his tongue in her mouth, which earned a moan from her. That boosted up his ego so he started to touch her. He caressed her hips, making the woman in his arms moan. He had just noticed that her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was playing with his hair.

_Man, this feels so good._

His knees buckled, causing him to fall down. He accidentally brought her with him, but they didn't care. They were only paying attention to their make-out session. They would only stop when they needed breathing again.

They pulled away, panting. They gasped for air.

Chelsea's breath hitched as she tried to speak. She kept quiet for a while before saying, "We were pretty intense, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for making my first kiss memorable and pleasurable." She smiled, blushing. "You do know how to kiss a girl."

"Actually, that was my first, too." He grinned sheepishly as he watched her fix her hair. "I just did what the romance novels said."

She snorted. "You read those crap?"

"My sister used to read them out loud." Suddenly, he blushed madly. "And the love scenes, too."

She bit her lip and said, "So you know how to make love, huh?"

His ears started to turn red from her question. "N-Not really…"

She chuckled and decided to tie her hair into a ponytail. He was silent as he tried to compose himself. Then, he had just realized something.

"Why do you taste like apples?"

"Oh, Julia gave me this new lip gloss." She took said object from one of her pockets. "It's apple flavor."

"Apples my favorite fruit."

She smirked at him. "Want to taste it again?"

"I would love to."

She leaned into him and kissed him sweetly.

**--**

**Ha! Finally, this is done! My butt hurts already. I think this is the longest chapter in this fanfic. Oh well…**

**Please review. I would appreciate it, even if it is a flame. **

**Anyway, I cannot believe I typed condom here. I can't believe I typed it again. I hope I didn't offend anyone. If I did, I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I, too, was offended.**

**Okay, time to upload pictures on my facebook account.**

**Okay, this is too long for me to check, so… I'll do it tomorrow. :P**


End file.
